You Were Mine
by ORIGINALGLEESTORIES
Summary: I can't find a reason to let go. Even though you found a new love, and she's what your dreams are made.
1. Chapter 1

**_I can't find a reason to let go. Even though you found a new love,and she's what your dreams are made of. _**

**_.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X_**

Why are you doing this to yourself Rachel? He doesn't love you anymore. _He divorced you. _

I still love him. I know I shouldn't but, how can you forget your first love? I know I can be controlling and dramatic at times but I thought that those were the qualities that he loved about me. Finn was alway so sweet and caring and gave me the world.

We went from one day holding eachother in our arms to me sitting across the table from him and his new girlfriend, signing divorce papers

"Diva, stop doing this to yourself". I look up and see Kurt staring at my over his cup of coffee. I couldn't help the tears from falling.

"Why doesn't he want me, Kurt?" I sobbed into the couch pillow I was clutching to my stomach. Kurt immediately dropped his cup and wrapped his arms to comfort me.

How can I calm down at a time like this. Finn doesn't love me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I can't find a reason to let go. Even though you found a new love,and she's what your dreams are made of. **_

_**.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X**_.

The nights are the worst. Falling asleep in your husbands arms is something you get use to. I feel like I'm being swallowed by a black hole laying in this bed alone. I've been use to the sleepless nights. Staring out of the window is what fills my nights lately. I can't help but think maybe he will come back to me. Maybe he will leave her. She can't replace the ten years we have behind eachother. She can't replace all of our memories. They have only been together for 3 months. My throat got dry and my eyes watered at the thought of them together in bed right now. Holding eachother. Kissing. Being together. I sobbed into my pillow and gripped at the sheets. I thought everything was going to be fine from now on. I thought this was finally our time. I guess I will never get my happy ending.

_** .x.x.x.x.x 3 months later .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

"You have to get back out there Rachel. You can't keep hiding away in your house." Santana basically yelled at me.

"I lost my husband Santana! H-he left me for another women." I said feeling the tears prickle in my eyes.

"No" she snapped pointed her finger at me. "You are done wasting your tears on Finn Hudson."

I looked up at her and thought about her words. This must have been the millionth time I've cried over him. I love him with all my heart but I can't keep punishing myself for Finn leaving. I stood up and wiped my eyes. Santana looked taken by surprise by me getting up. I took and deep breath and said the one sentence that could possibly change my life. "I'm ready to move on."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I can't find a reason to let go. Even though you found a new love,and she's what your dreams are made of. _**

**_.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X._**

It's been two weeks since the talk with Santana. I know this is going to be hard, but I have to do this. I can't keep putting my life on hold for him. That's why as of today I am not Rachel Hudson anymore. I am Rachel Berry.

_Rachel Berry_

I was putting off changing my name back because I thought he would come back to me, realizing what a mistake he made and he could come home. I miss him so much. No, no. You have to stop this. He is officially out of your mind.

I wasnt paying attention to where I was walking when I bumped into someone. I closed my eyes preparing to fall back but two strong arms caught me. This person must be really strong if he was able to hold me up and still stand straight. I opened my eyes and got lost in two blue eyes. "Are you okay?" the man asked me in a smooth voice. I opened my mouth to talk but I couldn't form a proper sentence so I just nodded. He smiled and helped me stand straight.

"Sorry" I said when I could find the words in my brain. "I wasn't paying attention."

He gave me a soft smile. "Don't worry about it. You look like you have a lot on your mind."

I nodded and bit my lip to keep me from telling this complete stranger my life story. "Sorry again." I turned and started to walk away when he stopped me.

"I know this is completely sudden, but I really want to see you again." he looked down at me being about six foot. I felt a flutter in my stomach and wrote my number down on a piece of paper along with my name. "See you soon, Rachel." he said and walked away. I watched him untill he turned the corner and left. I looked down at his number in my hand.

_Brody Weston _


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't find a reason to let go. Even though you found a new love,and she's what your dreams are made of. **

**.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.**

"You met someone?!" Kurt exclaimed when I told him about Brody.

"Its nothing Kurt." I said shrugging and continued cleaning around the house. He followed me and grabbed my arms.

"This isn't nothing! This is exciting! What's he like? What's his name? Is he cute?!" he asked shaking me violently.

"KURT!" I exclaimed. He stopped shaking me and let go of my arms.

"Sorry, but this is huge. Your finally moving on from Finn." Something inside me snapped when I heard his name. I sighed and sat down on the couch, tears falling from my eyes.

"Diva.." Kurt said softly sitting down next to me.

"I know. Im sorry." I said wiping my eyes in an attempt to calm down. "Its just hard Kurt. I love Finn. I probably alway will. We have ten years behind us. It's hard thinking about him with another women." I stopped and took a deep breath. "We were talking about starting a family. Then the next day, I come home from work and he has all his bags packed up and a blonde clinging to his arm, asking for a divorce. It's devastating." I said not even trying to hold back the emotions.

That night was the first night in two weeks I cried myself to sleep.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Are you cold?" Brody asked me as he wrapped his jacket around me.

I smiled at the gesture. "Not anymore." I said and leaned into him. I felt happy for the first time in months. I felt wanted.

"So be honest." he started "How am I doing so far?"

"Well, we had a picnic on a rooftop surrounded by candles, you brought homemade cheesecake, and now we are walking in the park with the stars shining down on us." I smiled and looked up at him. "I give you a four." I joked and let out a little giggle.

"Geez." Brody chuckled. "Your one hard girl to please." The rest of the night was just amazing. We walked and talked about our families and friends.

"My little sister is a pain in the butt though, always thinking she's right." he said with a sigh.

"Well if she's your sister..." I said about to joke again.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he said and grabbed me by my sides and tickled me. I started laughing non stop. Hearing my laugh made Brody laugh and he pulled me closer. Once I calmed down and caught my breath I noticed him staring at me. We were slowly moving closer and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Rachel?"

_Finn _

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**A.N- Brody will treat her right. Finchel is endgame so no Brody hating! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't find a reason to let go. Even though you found a new love,and she's what your dreams are made of. **

**.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X. **

Brody loosened his grip on me and I slowly turned around and faced Finn. My heart ached at the sight of him. He was just as handsome as ever.

"Finn." I said sensed that something was wrong and put his hand on my back. It's was a sweet gesture but I was to focused on my ex-husband standing in front of us.

Finns eyes flashed between the two of us, and they darkened in color. "Who's this?" he asked gruffly.

I let out a breath to calm myself. "This is Brody." I motion to him behind me. "He's...he's my..." I didn't quite know what to say. I didn't want to scare Brody off but I didn't want him to think I didn't care about him.

"Our relationship is to be determined." he jumped in to save me. I looked back at Finn and his body just looked like it was on edge.

"Well." Finn started. "That's sweet." he said bitterly.

"How's your girlfriend?" I asked harshly and he looked me dead in the eyes. "She's good. Not really my girlfriend, more of a benefits type of relationship."

I flinched at that. Finn divorced me to sleep around? My eyes started to water and Finn stood there staring at me. His eyes burned into my eyes like he was trying to say something but it was gone before I could notice.

Some tears fell and I turned to Brody and whispered. "Can we just go, please?" I said softly. Brody took my hand and glanced at Finn before walking away. I felt Finns eyes on my with every step I took.


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't find a reason to let go. Even though you found a new love,and she's what your dreams are made of.**

** .X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X. **

It's been a couple days since my encounter with Finn. Thankfully Finn didn't scare Brody away because the next day he called me and asked me out on another date, and here we are sitting in his living room having a movie marathon. We were just in the middle of Footloose when he paused the movie and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"What was all of that a couple days ago? With that Finn guy." he said softly.

"I guess I do owe you an explination." I said playing with my hands and he nodded in reply. I took and deep breath and he took one of my hands.

"Just prepare yourself." I said and he smiled a little.

We talked for about an hour on my history with Finn. Brody listened to everything I said and all my explanations.

"Wow." he said when I was finished. "I guess I have some competition."

"No, Brody no." I said and took his hand. "We're divorced. We're done."

"I saw the way he looked at you Rachel. He still loves you."

"Then he would be with me." I moved closer to Brody. "I am here with you because I am moving on from him. I like you Brody."

"I like you too Rachel." he mummbled.

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"For what?" he asked looking down at me.

"Everything. For understanding about Finn and I, and for being there for me."

"I'll be here as long as you want me." he kissed my head softly.

**.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X. **

"Are you okay with Finn coming tonight?" Kurt asked leaning against the stove.

"We can't avoid each other forever Kurt. He's your brother and your wedding is coming up. We're going to have to deal." I said cutting up the carrots.

He smiled a little. "Thanks Rachel."

We continued to cook and talk for a while until guest showed up. The doorbell rang and Blaine opened the door and I saw Finn out of the corner of my eye. Seeing him is always going to be hard, but Im strong enough to push through his. I focused on finishing the dinner so when everyone got here we could haves nice and (hopefully) peaceful meal.

Finn kept giving me glances, but I ignored it and continued cooking.

I was pulling the last dish from the oven when I heard Santana yelling across the apartment.

"RACHEL, YOUR BOY TOY IS HERE!"

I sighed and walked out of the kitchen and saw Brody at the door looking slightly uncomfortable, not knowing a lot of people that were in the house. I walked over and hugged him and he kissed my head.

I laughed on the inside because he seems scared to kiss me. I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, he smiled and kissed back. I heard Noah chatting something crude as usual.

I pulled away and wiped the lipgloss off Brody's lip with my thumb. I ignored Finns stares and walked back to the dinning room setting up so we could all eat.

** .X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X. **

After dinner we were all sitting in the living room talking and catching up a little bit on each others lives. I was sitting on Brody's lap and he had his arms wrapped around me. Finn was sitting across from us, glancing at us every time he thought I wasn't looking.

"I can't believe it's been six years since high school." Mercedes said once the room got quiet.

"I know. I miss roaming the halls with my uniform on." Santana said in response to Mercedes.

"What was high school like for you?" I asked looking at Brody.

"Not much to tell." he said shrugging. "I was born in a small town and went to an even smaller high school."

"Did you do any clubs or sports?" Blaine asked him. Everyone seemed I treated in learning about him. Well, everyone but Finn.

"I was quarterback of the football team and I was in out choir." he said looking at everyone.

"You sing? Why haven't you told me this?!" I said excited.

Finn rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat.

"Oh great. Here comes crazy Berry." Artie said joking.

Brody chuckled. "Yes, I sing." he rubbed my leg.

"You should sing for us." Kurt requested.

"Oh no. I don't think I could compare to you guys." Brody replied.

"I don't think you could either." Finn said giving Brody a hard look. The room got quiet for a minute but I refused to let Finn ruin this night.

"Please sing. For me." I pouted and he smiled a little.

"Fine. I'll sing for you." he kissed my head and I slid off his lap.

Puck handed him his guitar and propped it up on his knee. He started playing the instrument and I watched his fingers dance across the strings. I soon recognized the song as "Give your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato.

Brody started singing and felt my heartbeat a little faster at his voice. He was amazing. I could feel the emotion in his voice when he was singing. He looked at me and smiled a little.

When the song was over, everyone clapped for Brody.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I can't find a reason to let go. Even though you found a new love,and she's what your dreams are made of._**

**_.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X. _**

"Are you trying to tell me that you think Spider-Man is better then Superman?" Brody asked shocked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm talking movie wise! Don't you think the upside down kiss is so romantic?" I asked.

Brody rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Of course you would turn this romantic." He joked and pulled me in closer giving me a kiss on the lips.I pulled another piece of cotton candy off the stick and ate it. It's been 2 months since Brody and I have started dating and Finn just seems to be around more often.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brody looked down at me.

"Just thinking about the last couple months."

"They have been pretty amazing haven't they?" He asked smiling.

I nodded but couldn't help but feel guilty. What's going on with Brody? I know I really like him but I can't help but compare him to Finn.

_**.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.**_

I walked in my house after my date with Brody and I heard noise in the living room. I shook my head and took off my jacket.

"Kurt you know I don't mind you being here, but you should warn someone. What if I thought you were a killer and I attacked you."

"I don't think you could hurt me." I heard a voice say that defiantly wasn't Kurt's.

I turned around slowly and was face to face with Finn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shaken but tried to keep my voice hard.

"I know where the spare is." He said simply.

"You can't just break into someone's home Finn."

"It use to be our home." He said his eyes softened.

"Well it's not anymore." I said walking past him and into the wasn't far behind me. "You gave all that up. Now, I'm going to ask you nicely to leave."

"Why are you doing this Rachel?"

"Why am I doing what?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Why are you acting like your interested in Brody? You know you still love me."

"Excuse me?!" I screeched. How dare he! He's the one who divorced me and walked out of my life like it was nothing. "If I remember correctly, your the one who left me like I was trash!" I yelled at him.

He took a couple steps closer and reached his arms out.

"Don't touch me!" I slapped his hands away. "Get out of my house!"

"We need to talk." He said softly.

"There is nothing to talk about! Now get the hell out of my house!" I pushed him out and locked the door. Tears spilled over my eyes and I slid down the door, once again crying over Finn Hudson.

_**.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X. **_

"He just came into your house?" Kurt asked shocked.

I nodded and took a sip of my coffe. "He was in here before I even came home."

"Wow" he said with wide eyes.

"It's a good thing Brody didn't come back with you." I let out a sigh and sat back.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Finn said we needed to talk." I looked up at him.

"Talk about what? He divorced me and played house with some blonde, now that I moved on he wants to have a conversation."

"You know how he is. He loves it when someone wants him. Remember when he use to go back and forth between you and Quinn? When Quinn was with Sam, he wanted her. When you were with Jesse, he wanted you."

"Why does he keep doing this? Why can't he just pick what he wants?"

"I think he realized what a mistake he made when he divorced you."

"I don't trust him anymore. How do I know he won't leave me again?" I looked at Kurt. "It might kill me this time."

"Wait" Kurt said sitting up more."Are you thinking about getting back together with him?"

"I never said that." I said sternly. "But you thought it." Kurt said quietly.


End file.
